


Tall Boy with the Soft Eyes

by flxss



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coding Boyfriends, Competition, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxss/pseuds/flxss
Summary: Richard is new at this school, after having been at another school in the area for years. He now wants to compete in a national coding challenge, but is opposed by Gavin Belson's Hooly Team. How will he do it, and who will be at his side?
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle, Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks, Jian Yang - Relationship, Monica Hall/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tall Boy with the Soft Eyes

Oh my god,do they ever quit? I've been here for, what, three days? I've been here for three days and every single day the stupid popular kids have pushed me. Or hit me. Or taken by computer *which* is brand new. I did explain to them about its internal storage but they did not appreciate it. Thank fuck that I know a few people. 

So I walk along the corridor, gripping the handles on my backpack and scrutinizing the kids standing outside their lockers. I swear they're staring at me. Oh god, do I have something on my face? I rub it hard with the back of my hand before fixing it on my backpack again. Nope, that's not it. They're looking behind me. When I see their gaze just behind me, I stop and turn on my heels. There's four of them sauntering after me, four boys. Of the four, only one seems to not have daggers in his eyes. He must be a foot above the rest and has bright, wide eyes staring straight at me. He doesn’t look like he hates me the same. 

They charge past me, at the front of the pack Gavin pushes past my shoulder, knocking my bag off and pushing me to the ground. Ow, fuck. That hurts. I look around and everyone is laughing. No, I am imagining it. It’s only a few people laughing, it’s not that serious. It’s definitely not going to give me trauma into my adulthood. Ha. Ha. I frown. When I look up again, my bag is not there. Oh for god’s sake, if someone has taken i-

A hand passes out to me, offering to help me up. I follow the long arm to see the person attached to it. The tall boy with soft eyes. He’s smiling gently at me as if to say ‘sorry’ for, well that. I realize I’m staring. Shaking my head, I grasp his hand and pull myself up. His hand is soft as well, I could hold it for longer. Now I’m up, there is no reason for me to hold it. Fuck, Richard, let go. He puts my bag that he’d collected from the floor on my shoulder and smiles with just one corner of his mouth. I feel like he’s holding back, there’s something more he wants to say. A secret. Anyway, he shrugs and walks off down the hall. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinesh is pacing the floor around the computer room. He’s fidgeting on the sleeve of his sweater as he waves his other hand dramatically,“Look, Gilfoyle, we just need one more member to make the club. I’m sure we can find someone.” He stands still and stares at Gilfoyle, as usual it seems to be an argument between the two. I ignore it for now. I can finish this first. 

“What crazy fucker is gonna join us? Erlich is actually driving away people. We have to get rid of him”

I try to get a word in edge-ways from my position crouched in the corner of the room on a beanbag (of which I'm trying to ignore how many people have used it), “We cannot get rid of him. You’re forgetting that he’s paying for the new equipment because of that prize he won in the summer.” I pick up my laptop and start to leave.

“He did not win a prize, he dealt drugs and is covering it up with a phony Christian contest he claims to have won.”

“You prove that then Gil!” He really doesn’t need to get so close to him, I can sort it out. Fine, I probably can’t, my social skills are not exactly top notch, but we’ll figure something out. 

“Look, I’ll see you two later, I have class. If you see Erlich, tell him we’re meeting tonight at 5 at mine. We can figure out where to go then. The competition isn’t for a few months and we can do all the main stuff, we only need a… secretary role or something. It’s just the non-code stuff because we can’t do it all.” 

Dinesh sighs, “You’re right, we’ll sort it out later. I could probably do it myself, but I have to keep Gilfoyle on track. We have to support out weakest links-”

“Fuck you Dinesh!” And… Yep. He’s standing up now, they’re arguing. Okay, I have to go. 

“Bye!” I yelp as I snap out of the door. 

Outside of the door is somebody’s chest who I run into. I slowly look up and there he is. Gavin, his goons, and the tall boy with soft eyes. 

“Where are you going?” He’s shorter than me, really he is, but he doesn’t seem to believe it in how he stands. To be honest, I don’t believe it either. I am not above myself to not admit that he’s a bit scary. Yes, fine I will admit it. I stretch my neck left and screw my fists into balls for a second. Stay calm.

“Class, I’m going to class. Gavin, what do you want?”  
He takes a step back, looking behind him at the two guys backing him up. And the tall boy with the soft eyes, but he looks… Scared? I won’t look at him for too long. Now, Gavin is shaking his head at me smugly. 

“We’re not going to do anything. You know that we are the only team here going to that competition and you’re not going to mess it up. We have all of the funding, we will crush you out.”

One of the goons interjects, “Like an ant!” Despite a slight smile to suggest he agrees, Gavin waves up a hand to silence the goon. 

“We will win.” Then he walks past me, gone without a second look. The tall boy with the soft eyes looks over his shoulder at me.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll finish this ever because of college, but I have a lot of ideas so comment if you'd be interested in doing a chapter or something <3


End file.
